forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Huzuz, Cities of the Heart | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Zakharan | occupation = Grand Caliph of Huzuz | age = approx. 40 in 1367 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1327 | dobnotes = approx. , 27 Dar | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Achmed al-Assad, Nur al-Zahir | spouses = Tanya bint Perijan Dalilah al-Nakar Yasmi al-Datma Zaynal ibn Sabur plus many more | siblings = | children = Janya, Dalia | familyrefs = | dynasty = Grand Caliphs of Huzuz | start of reign = approx. 1345 DR | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Khalil al-Assad al-Zahir was the Grand Caliph of Huzuz, the City of Delights in 1367 DR, and the eighteenth of his line. Description Khalil was still strong and lean into middle age thanks to his time spent adventuring. Personality During his frequent excursions through the city while disguised, Khalil was known to shower lavish gifts on those who treated him well. Possessions Khalil possessed many items both mundane and magical including: bracers of defense, cloak of protection, boots of striding and springing, ring of free action, ring of spell storing, rod of leadership, and his favorite scimitar named "Breeze Across the Desert Sands" that was a scimitar of sharpness. History Khalil became Grand Caliph at the age of 18 when his father died. Thoroughly unprepared for the demands of court, the young caliph rebelled against the suggestions of his advisers and viziers, often slipping outside of the palace in disguise or disappearing for months at a time on adventures. For nearly 12 years Khalil led the life of an adventurer with prolific aid from his uncles Prince Tannous al-Assad and Prince Cheddah al-Assad. They would often provide aid in the form of the finest weaponry and armor, magical items, and powerful allies. Makin al-Mutrattab, his cousin, often accompanied him on these excursions. Ironically, the more he traveled the Land of Fate, the more Khalil realized the need for a strong Grand Caliph. Appendix Notes References Category:Fighters Category:Farisan Category:Farisan (2e) Category:Humans Category:Zakharans Category:Males Category:Grand Caliphs Category:Calephs Category:Rulers Category:Royalty Category:Members of the House of Assad Category:Inhabitants of the Court of Enlightenment Category:Inhabitants of the Palace of the Enlightened Throne Category:Inhabitants of the Court District Category:Inhabitants of the Palace Quarter Category:Inhabitants of Huzuz Category:Inhabitants of the Cities of the Heart Category:Inhabitants of Interior Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Zakhara Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants